This invention relates generally to edge guards for application to the trailing edges of swinging closures such as an automobile's doors.
Reference is made to the parent application for known prior art which discloses a door edge guard which fits onto a corner of a door's trailing edge. The invention of the parent application is an improvement, particularly relating to the manner of retention on the door.
The present application discloses a further embodiment which utilizes the same generic retention principle, but with a different specific organization and arrangement of the several parts.
Reference may be had to the parent application for a detailed discussion of the improvements disclosed therein. The instant application expressly incorporates the several embodiments of the parent application and adds a new embodiment according to the best mode presently contemplated.